"And the Winner Is..."
And the Winner Is... is a Season 7 episode of Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. Characters Present * Ryan Mitchell * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Baby Bugs Bunny * Winnie The Pooh * Pickles Family: ** Stu, Didi, Tommy and Dil Pickles. ** Drew, Charlotte and Angelica Pickles. ** Lou and Lulu Pickles. * Finster Family: ** Chas, Kira, Chuckie and Kimi Finster. * Carmichael Family: ** Lucy, Edwin, Randall, Alisa, Buster, and Susie Carmichael. * Various kids from the neighborhood (no lines). * Plus Many More! Plot A local talent competition called "The Young & Young at Heart Talent Show" is coming up (the "young" being kids and the "young at heart" being senior citizens), and Lou, Lulu and Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael are all competing in it, and all are doing dance routines---Angelica and Susie are doing solos while Lou and Lulu are doing a duet (provided that Lou's back doesn't give out while they're dancing). The prize for the "Young at Heart" competitors is an all-expenses-paid trip to Senior World and the prize for the "Young" competitors is an all-expenses paid trip to Cynthia Land. Angelica, being the Cynthia doll-enthusiast that she is, really wants to beat Susie in the talent show and win the Cynthia Land-prize. Angelica tries various attempts to one-up Susie before the talent show: * 1.) While she's at Tommy's house, Angelica uses Tommy's toy binoculars to spy on Susie while she's at her house. While she's spying on Susie, Angelica sees that Lucy's making Susie a really cool dance costume with stripes and sparkles. After seeing that, Angelica gets her own mom, Charlotte, to hire a famous French fashion designer named Jacques James to make her a cooler dance costume. * 2.) While at Wombat Hall, where the talent show itself was going to take place, for a rehearsal, Susie reveals to Angelica that her mom's going to play the Star-Spangled Banner on the piano for her during her dance routine. Hearing that, Angelica gets Charlotte to hire an orchestra to play for her during her dance routine. * 3.) On the night of the talent show, Susie shows Angelica her new tap shoes. Angelica gets worried, but later, after the director told Susie to take off her tap shoes so there wouldn't be any extra noise during the other performances, Angelica takes the shoes and hides them. Even though Susie can't find her tap shoes and do her original routine, while she's doing an improvised performance, she realizes that she still has a chance of winning if she turns her act into a comedy (which she indicates to her mom). Susie gets the most applause of any of the other performances. In the end, Lou and Lulu win the senior division prize and Susie, much to Angelica's shock, wins the junior division prize. Susie thanks Angelica for the encouragement she gave to Susie before she did her performance, to which Angelica give a sheepish/regretful smile. Trivia * Characters with no lines: ** Drew, Stu, Didi and Lulu Pickles. ** Chas and Kira Finster. ** Edwin Carmichael. * It's possible that Charlotte might see Lucy as a rival, similar to how Angelica sees Susie as a rival, seeing as how Charlotte was so willing to help Angelica with her attempts to win the talent show (like hiring a famous fashion designer and an entire orchestra). ** The fashion designer Charlotte hired had previously done the Bat Mitzvah-dress for a girl named Evie Corman. A Bat Mitzvah's the female equivalent to a Bar Mitzvah (which is for boys). A Bar/Bat Mitzvah is a Jewish coming of age ritual (in Judaism, a kid is considered to be an adult by the age of thirteen). *** Even though the Cormans are never actually seen in the series, it can assumed that they're rich, since they hired a famous fashion designer to make their daughter's Bat Mitzvah-dress. * Before the talent show started, Kimi says she wants Susie win and Tommy says he wants his grandparents to win. Chuckie admits that he actually wants Angelica to win, although he had a good reason: "'Cause when she don't win, things kinda don't go too good for the rest of us.". Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h08m16s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h08m26s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h08m43s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h08m59s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h09m05s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h09m22s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h09m33s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h09m39s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h09m45s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h13m26s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h13m32s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h13m40s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h13m46s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h14m53s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h15m06s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h15m13s168 (1).png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h15m18s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h15m23s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h15m51s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h15m57s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h16m02s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h16m20s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-20h16m51s106.png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART